


(Not So) Home Alone

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: As he attempts to work on a Halloween piece, Hux finds inspiration in an unlikely situation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!! I hope you all enjoy this! Please feel free to leave any feedback or anything, as it is always greatly appreciated! Thank you!! :) xx

“It was a dark and stormy night. As the lady sat quietly in her room, pondering…MILLICENT!” 

A large, orange tabby lept up from the floor and stepped all over Armitage Hux’s keyboard. His train of thought came to a halt as he picked up Millicent, setting her down on his bed. 

“Bad Millie!” Hux scolded. “You know better than to disturb daddy while he’s working. Even if this story is a load of garbage.” 

Hux slumped back into his seat, deleting the jumbled mess Millicent typed. He stared blankly at words he had written so far. Sixteen words total. Great, only 4,984 more words to go, Hux thought. This was going to be a long night. 

The assignment should’ve been simple for Hux: write a 5,000-word scary story for the literary magazine’s website by Halloween. It should’ve been easy for him, but his mind was drawing a blank every time he tried to come up with a story. Nothing Hux wrote was good enough. 

“I can do this,” Hux mumbled to himself. “I can make magic with these words.” 

He stared blankly at the computer screen, rereading the same words he typed up, wondering where this story was going. He tried to keep typing but just ended up deleting everything else he wrote. Everything was shit and he knew it. Frustrated, Hux deleted the rest of the story and shut his computer off. 

It really was a dark night, the night before Halloween. Originally, Hux had plans to spend the weekend with his boyfriend, Kylo Ren, going to a couple of parties. Unfortunately, Kylo had to travel back home for a family emergency so it was just Hux, all alone in the house. Part of him was upset that Kylo was gone but he assured himself that it was good that he didn’t have the distraction. Still, it would’ve been nice if he and Kylo got to go as the fox and the hound at Phasma’s Halloween soiree. 

There was nothing good to eat in the fridge, Hux mused as he wandered into the kitchen. He figured he’d scoop some Nutella from the jar and watch whatever crappy horror movie was on TV. Flopped on the couch, Hux channel surfed as he tried to find something that was mildly interesting til he stopped on one of the Halloween sequels. 

Hux fell asleep about a half hour into the movie, with the jar of Nutella in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, wondering where he dropped the spoon. Just then, he heard the house phone ring. No one ever called the house phone. Hux mostly had it for aesthetic purposes. He answered it anyway. 

“Hello?” 

There was some heavy breathing on the other line. Hux listened closely for a few seconds and then it clicked. Hux hung up the phone and went back to watch the movie. Before he could sit back down, the phone rang. Hux reluctantly picked it up. 

“Hello?” 

It was the same heavy breathing on the other line. Hux could’ve sworn he heard them cough but they were quick to hang up. Before Hux could hang up, it rang once more. 

“Hello? Who the fuck is this?” 

“Hello, Armitage,” a deep mysterious voice spoke. 

“Who is this?”

“Do you like scary movies?” 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“You didn’t answer the question, Armitage. Do you like scary movies?” 

“Wait, how do you know my-?” 

“It’s a simple yes or no question. Do not make this difficult for me!” 

“Okay, creeper! Yes, I guess I like scary movies.” 

“What’s your favorite scary movie?” 

“Then why did you say you liked them?” 

“Because I want to get off the phone with you so I can get back to writing my story for tomorrow.” 

“You’re not writing a story. You’re watching a scary movie.” 

Hux dropped the jar of Nutella, with the dirty spoon hitting the floor. His eyes darted all over the room. He ran to the kitchen window and peered through the blinds, wondering where this creeper was. 

“Show your face, you creep. WHO IS THIS?” Hux yelled. 

“If you must know, you’re looking the wrong way,” they tsked. “And you dropped your spoon. Don’t let Millicent see this or that will get her sick.”   
“How do you know about-?” 

Hux dropped the phone and shook his head. Oh, now Hux was feeling very stupid. Hanging up the phone, he marched out of the kitchen and grumbled to himself. He switched all the lights on from outside and swung the front door open. When he saw who was out there, he heaved a sigh of relief. He should’ve known it was him, his boyfriend was such an idiot. 

“Boo,” said Kylo, hiding his face behind a ghostface killer mask. He pulled the mask off his face and smiled a wide grin at his discerning boyfriend. “Were you scared?” 

“You blew it when you mentioned Millicent,” Hux sighed, trying not to be amused. “I thought you weren’t coming back til Tuesday?” 

“Came back early. I wasn’t going to let you spend Halloween alone. I’m sorry we couldn’t go to Phasma’s soiree. Things got a bit crazy with my mom and I know you said it was okay with you being alone with your writing…” 

“It’s so awful,” Hux complained, hugging Kylo tight. “Oh my god, my writing is so bad, I can’t write anything and then you called me and it gave me an idea.” 

“I gave you an idea?” 

“You can’t take all the credit for it.” 

“You implied it though…” 

“Oh shut up, you sound like a doofus on the phone.” 

Kylo held the voice change up to his mouth and smirked. “Oh, do I? You weren’t scared?” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “You are such a doofus. Come in and watch this crappy movie.” 

“Were you just a little bit scared at least?” 

Hux sighed. “Maybe just the slightest.” 

Kylo smiled devilishly. “I thought so.” 

They curled up on the couch together, with Millicent nestled in one corner of the couch. As he sat with his head against Kylo's chest watching Halloween 3, Hux smiled. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for a Halloween weekend, but he finally had the perfect idea for his story and he couldn't wait to write it all down.


End file.
